My Little Derpy
by Music Clue
Summary: La vida de un hombre deprimido por la muerte de la mujer que más quería, cambia cuando se encuentra a una pony que le de una nueva oportunidad de felicidad... Basado en "My Little Dashie" de ROBCakeran53
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lector o lectora :D, les traigo esta historia que solía escribir en mi celular cada día. Me inspiré en el fanfic de My Little Dashie, algo obvio. **

**Por cierto, la página fue encontrada en la página "fanpop", búsquenla en Google**

My little Derpy

Yo vivo mi día, un día a la vez, una buena parte de esos días no se presentan eventos, he llegado a caer incluso en la misma rutina: Despertar, dormir otra vez, despertarme, golpear el reloj para que me deje en paz, trabajar como cartero entregando cartas a las empresas que ahora ocupan mucha parte de la ciudad abandonada, comprarme un nuevo reloj alarma, dormir. Todo el tiempo estoy tratando de olvidar aquel momento en que lo perdí todo, ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo olvidar a aquella persona que me trajo tantas alegrías, aquella que me amaba con todo el corazón? Ella me hacía tan feliz cuando estaba conmigo, ella me quería, me escuchaba y me daba su apoyo siempre, ella era tan bonita, recuerdo todo de ella como si hubiera sido ayer que la vi. Sus hermosos ojos verdes, su sedoso cabello café, su sonrisa tan resplandeciente, aquella mujer de la que me enamoré desde hace mucho fue mi ex -prometida, Mary. Sé que ella sólo quería lo mejor para mí, y yo quería también lo mejor para ella, pero ahora, desde que ella murió, he tenido cada vez menos energías para vivir el día a día. Era la única persona que me escuchaba, la única persona que me quedaba. Ahora, ahora he tenido que arreglármelas viviendo solo, y es un tanto más literal de lo que parece, no es muy lindo vivir en un pueblo abandonado y moribundo, lleno de basura en las calles y lejos de todo. Quisiera irme de este lugar, irme a cualquier otro sitio donde haya más gente, un lugar donde haya más plantas y arboles, pero lo que pasa es que no tengo dinero suficiente para mudarme, por lo que me he resignado a vivir aquí como el último habitante del pueblo. Una cosa que me ha ayudado a seguir con un poco de energía cada día es "My Little Pony: La magía de la amistad", sus personajes tan coloridos, tan unidos, tan alegres que son y sus lecciones de vida es lo que me ha mantenido con cierta alegría, bueno, además de mi moto, cuando estoy deprimido, suelo pasear en mi moto. Mi moto se ha convertido en una especie de consuelo para ayudarme a vivir feliz. Aún así, a veces quisiera entrar a ese mundo tan feliz y lleno de donde viven los ponis, donde todo es felicidad. Pero para mí desgracia es imposible. Si me preguntaras por mi pony favorita, te respondería que Derpy,¿Por qué ella? Pues me parece muy tierna su forma torpe de comportarse, es tan tierna con sus ojos bizcos, me he llegado incluso a identificarme con ella, debido a que cuando veo en internet cosas del fandom me encuentro con historias de ella siendo rechazada, inadaptada, y todo por aquel defecto que tiene en los ojos, lo peor es que en el mundo real, también hay niños que están siendo tratados de la misma manera. De niño tenía la fantasía de viajar por el mundo ayudando a aquellos niños con su discapacidad, pero perdí aquel sueño después de que vi la cruda realidad de la vida, para hacer eso, una persona necesita mucho dinero, y yo apenas puedo mantenerme a mí mismo.

Una noche cuando salía de mi trabajo como cartero, y los luminares iluminaban las calles de asfalto, salí de la oficina de correos, subí a mi moto y me puse mi casco, decidí cambiar la ruta por la que siempre pasaba, para hacer algo un poco diferente ese día, al pasar por la esquina de la calle del lugar donde trabajo, miré por el rabillo del ojo una caja de cartón moviéndose y moviéndose hasta caer, decidí usar el freno para detener mi moto y mirar fijamente, cuando pude verlo claro, simplemente no podía creerlo, lo que salió de ahí fue una Derpy de al parecer 3 años. Cuando la caja cayó, ella solo sonrío, y yo me quedé mirándola, mi corazón explotó de emoción y ternura, pero, ¿Cómo es esto posible?, ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ,¿Cómo termino en una caja?, y ¿Y qué hacía ella en esa edad? Decidí quitarme mi casco, estacionar mi moto e ir hacia ella y preguntarle si sabía algo, pero obviamente no me respondió, cuando le preguntaba esto, ella solo sonreía mirando a la nada, o donde sea que estuviera mirando, pues su ojo derecho miraba hacia un lado y el izquierdo para otro, después parpadeaba y sus ojos miraban a direcciones opuestas de las que estaban antes, curioso. Tenía la conciencia de que vendrían algún día por ella, así que decidí cuidarla por mientras, después de todo, no es que se vaya a quedar tanto tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Han pasado tres meses desde que la he tenido a mi cuidado, y la verdad han sido uno de los mejores meses de mi vida, cuidar a una potrilla me ha encantado más de lo que esperaba, es cansado, sí, pero llega a valer la pena ; mientras espero a que vengan por Derpy, le he tratado de enseñar a leer y escribir, pero es como pedirle peras al olmo, en especial el escribir, en la serie lo hacía con la boca, pero ni así puede, trate de enseñarle con sus patas, sin embargo tampoco lo ha logrado de esta forma, ojalá que con el tiempo ella algún día aprenda. Parece disfrutar de las caricaturas infantiles como los telettubies y las chicas superpoderosas, además, he notado que irónicamente le gusta mucho la personaje burbuja, siendo que en la serie su cutie mark eran unas burbujas. He llegado a verlas con ella en el sillón. Le he comprado un montón de cosas en las que esté ocupada mientras estoy trabajando, como esos libros con dibujos y muy pco texto para niños, juguetes para bebés y un peluche de la superpoderosa azul.

Es increíble como el tiempo pasa, ya ha pasado un año dese que encontré a Derpy en esa caja, y sin duda ha sido uno de los mejores años de mi vida, ella poco a poco ha aprendido a hablar, y ha mejorado en la lectura, pero aún le falta cierta habilidad en el escribir, además de que es un tanto distraída, por más que trato que se concentre, ella termina por mirar a otra cosa, como una mariposa o una mosca, o si no por mirar a la nada. He decidido hacer el día que la encontré su cumpleaños, la mayoría de los niños quisieran un pastel de cumpleaños en ocasiones como ésta, pero yo sé que Derpy querrá otra cosa: Un muffin de cumpleaños. Por desgracia, no hay panaderías cerca de aquí, de hecho no hay ninguna en toda la ciudad, así que decidí que lo mejor sería que Derpy y yo cocinemos unos muffins de cumpleaños, después de todo se supone que ella sabía cocinar muffins, de este modo la estaría preparando para cuando tenga que volver a Equestria, una cosa que en mi corazón nunca quisiera que pase, pero lamentablemente tendrá que pasar, es lo mejor.

Cocinar el muffin resultó una desastrosa idea, por poco quemamos la cocina de no ser por la alarma anti incendios que dejó caer varias gotas de agua como si lloviera, maldición, soy un inútil, golpeó el refrigerador con mi puño para desquitar mi ira, sentí decepción y enojo porque además de que quemamos el horno, creía que Deroy iba a llorar de tristeza porque no iba a tener su muffin de cumpleaños, pero luego volteé la cabeza para verla y noté que estaba alegre, probablemente porque le pareció divertido el cocinar, o por la lluvia que estaba cayendo en la casa, pues veía que abría la boca y giró la cabeza arriba cerrando sus ojos. Ella estaba feliz, y yo me alegré al verla, aun así el horno está arruinado, momento, el horno tiene garantía de por vida, puedo comprar otro en la mima tienda que lo compre. Uf, gracias a Dios. Lo malo es que gastaré mucha gasolina para ir alá, pues verán la casa de donde vivimos está alejada de todo, ya que no hay gente cerca de aquí, las pocas tiendas que llegan a estar se encuentran hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, y yo tengo que ir a mi moto, la cual gasta mucha gasolina, cuando voy a hacer compras allá, también me compro litros de gasolina para mi motocicleta.

Han pasado 4 años desde que encontré a Derpy, a esta edad, ya tiene un poco de conciencia, me ha estado despertando para que vaya al trabajo, la verdad lo prefiero así, porque ya no tendría que comprar un reloj alarma cada día, aunque claro tampoco la golpearía a ella. Hoy, mientras agarraba mi casco de motociclista para empezar mi trabajo de cartero y agarraba las llaves para abrir la puerta, oí su voz detrás de mí. .-Papi. Volteé 180 grados la cabeza para verla. .-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu trabajo?. Dijo, me reí mucho, la idea era muy riesgosa, alguien en un momento dado podría llegar a verla, además de que no sabría el donde esconderla, pero luego vi su cara, de su ojo izquierdo salió una lágrima que dio hasta el piso, estaba a punto de llorar, sentí un deseo de que no me hubiera reído, yo, hice llorar a mi propia hija, me sentí tan mal al respecto y empezé a analizar si no fuera tan mala idea que me acompañara, no había nadie en la ciudad que la viera, además de que ella trabajaba como cartera en la serie, y me encantaría ser como su maestro para enseñarle el oficio de cartero, para así cuando vengan ella no le falte conocimiento alguno para ser la Derpy de la serie, aunque no creo que haya tenido ella mucho conocimiento que digamos.

He decidido que me acompañara, mientras yo iba en mi moto, ella me seguiría volando, cuando entregara una carta, se escondería en una nube. Una vez cuando terminábamos de entregar una carta a una empresa, ella me preguntó si ella podía entregar una, no estaba muy seguro de esto, pero luego recordé que también me había tocado una factura dirigida para mí mismo de la luz, sin embargo recordé que ella era muy distraída y podía perderse, de modo que le dije. .-Ten esta carta Derpy, y entrégasela a una casa donde hay varios relojes alarma descompuestos tirados en el jardín y en el bote de basura, después espérame ahí, ten cuidado, ¿Okay?. .-Okay. Me dijo, y voló hacia arriba hasta desaparecer en las nubes, era imposible que no viera nuestro hogar con relojes alarma alrededor, pues muchos de ellos no funcionaban, pero aún emitían luz, formando entre todos una luz tan grande como un edificio en Las Vegas, los relojes que estaban en el jardín habían llegado porque los arrojé por la ventana.

Llegué a casa una media hora después, hoy hubo mucho trabajo y ya era de noche, técnicamente estuve trabajando todo el día. Cuando llegué vi a Derpy saliendo de la cocina para luego abrazarm. .-Papí, ¿Porqué tardaste? Me lo dijo con una gran sonrisa. .-Ven, te hice muffins. Me dijo… un momento, ¡Muffins¡ Empecé a angustiarme y fui rápido a la cocina, creyendo que la había quemado, pero para mi sorpresa sólo encontré una caja de leche abierta, un plato, una cuchara en la mesa y por último una charola de muffins con muffins adentro tirada en el piso..- Perdón por tirarlos, pero es que la charola estaba muy caliente. Me dijo bajando su cabeza con tristeza, llorando. Yo no podía creerlo, mi Derpy, no solo logró llegar hasta casa sin perderse, sino que ella sola pudo hacer unos muffins, a pesar de lo distraída que era, estaba tan orgulloso de ella, que alegremente le di un abrazo y le dije. .-Gracias Derpy. Levanté los muffins y decidí comerlos con ella, daba igual si se habían caído del piso, después vi que estaban pasando un maratón de las chicas superpoderosas, por lo que nos pusimos a verlas hasta que mi potrilla durmió. Estaba algo cansado, pero de todas formas me levanté para apagar la tele y llevar a Derpy a su cuarto, finalmente, cerré su puerta, me dirigí a mi cuarto y cuando vi mi cama me aventé con brazos abiertos, después de poco tiempo me quedé dormido en esa posición. Había sido un día muy cansado, pero sin duda también uno de los mejores. Creo que al fin he llenado el hueco que creció en mí desde que perdí a Mary. Finalmente, puedo sonreírle a la vida y ser un hombre nuevo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola lector o lectora :D, aquí traigo otro capítulo. En verdad este fanfic me enseño cuanto me encanta hacer historias, sentí algo sumamente raro al escribir el fanfic, pero me encantó.**

Es un poco curioso, han pasado 5 años desde que encontré a Derpy, pero ella aún no ha conseguido su Cutie Mark. En la serie la mayoría de los ponis ya la habían conseguido a esta edad; exceptuando a las CMC. Nadie sabe bien que significa la Cutie Mark de Derpy, está representada por burbujas, per, ¿Qué te van a hacer de especial unas burbujas? Algunos dicen que representa la inocencia de la pony, otros dicen que representa su torpeza y su personalidad "burbujeante". Hay quien incluso dice que su Cutie Mark representa su habilidad de romper las burbujas de plástico que te aparecen en las cajas de cartón. Yo no tengo la menor idea de qué representa su marca, ella ya ha hecho todo lo que hacía en la serie, como ser distraída, repartir cajas y hacer muffins, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ella en el opening de la serie aparecía arriba de un tren que expulsa burbujas por su tubo en el que se escapa el aire del motor en vez de humo negro, ¿Serpa que su cutie mark representa algo relacionado con trenes? La verdad no lo creo, conozco bien a Derpy y desde que la he criado nunca la he visto interesarse en trenes; aún así, falta algo que no ha probado: Explotar burbujas de plástico.

Intenté ayudarle a Derpy para descubrir su cutie mark. Fui escaleras abajo hacia mi sotano, giré la perilla para abrir la puerta y me puse a buscar una vieja caja de cartón donde vinieran burbujas de plástico para ver si romprer las burbujas eran la cutie mark de Derpy, la caja sería cualquiera restante que aún tuviera de los electrodomésticos que compré hace años. Cuando al fin encontré una, subí escaleras arriba al cuarto de Derpy, al abrir su puerta, vi que ella estaba ahí jugando con el peluche que le compre de burbuja. .-Mira Derpy lo que tengo. Se lo dije con un tono alegre. .-Son burbujas de plástico. Puse la caja en el piso, la abrí y de ahí saqué por dentro una hoja de burbujas de plástico. Derpy solo me miraba confundida. .- ¿Para qué son? Me preguntó. .-Son para explotarlas. Se lo dije con una gran sonrisa, Si quería que Derpy se interesara en esto tenía qur actuar como si me divirtiera. Le dejé la fila de burbujas en el piso, Derpy mostr´una curiosidad hacia ellas con su rostro y empezó a acercarse un poco más. Pisó una burbuja y explotó le dio risa, así que explotó otra y otra y otra sucesivamente hasta que un destello se mostró en su flanco . Mostrando una serie de burbujas de color celeste, me alegré al ver la marca en su costado derecho, luego le expliqué lo que es una cutie mark, de que es lo que hace especial y único a cada poni, y ella me preguntó. .-Entonces… ¿Solo yo puedo explotarlas? Preguntó con mucho contento. Me puse nervioso con esta pregunta, todo el mundo, tanto el humano como el poni, era perfectamente capaz de explotar burbujas sin necesidad de esa cutie mark, si le digo la verdad se va a entristecer mucho, pero aunque yo le mienta, tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad, así que decidí ser honesto. .-No Derpy, todo el mundo puede hacer lo que tu haces. Le dije. .-¿Todo el mundo tenemos la misma cutie mark?. Preguntó confundida. .-No, aún si tienen otra cutie mark los demás pueden hacer lo que tú haces. .-Entonces…¿No soy especial? Los ojos de Derpy se volvieron vidriosos, miró hacia abajo y se puso a llorar en silencio, se me rompió el corazón al verla triste, ¿Cómo romper burbujas te hará especiak? ¿Porqué de todas las cutie marks a Derpy le tenía que tocas la más inútil? Aunque es cierto que no importa que lo que mejor haces lo puedas haces lo puedan hacer otra u otras personas, o que incluso lo puedan hacer mejor que tú, romper burbujas es más un pasatiempo que una habilidad, realmente nadie, ni siquiera Derpy, lo tomaría como una pasión de verdad; Me llenaba de tristeza al ver a mi potrilla llorando, por cada lágrima que soltaba de sus ojos, aparecía una nueva grieta en mi corazón, pero de repente, se me ocurrió algo, que me parecía un tanto vergonzoso, pero era mi única idea. .-Mira Derpy, yo la verdad no tengo una cutie mark. Me miró extrañada al decirle esto. .-¿Encerio? Muéstrame. Ésta era la parte vergonzosa de la idea, sabía que Derpy me pediría algo como eso para saber si era cierto, Así que bajé por el lado izquierdo de mis glúteos mi pantalón hasta que se pudiera ver la mitad de mi nalga, cuando lo hice, Derpy empezó a ver detenidamente mi trasero, cuando comprobó que no había nada ahí, me preguntó. .-Entonces… ¿Tu tampoco eres especial?. .-No Derpy, todos somos únicos y especiales, solo tienes que buscar aquello que más te gusta hacer. Supongo que concierne a mí, viajar en moto es mi pasión, era lo único que me mantenía vivo antes de que ella viniera, pero creo que el cuidar de ella me apasiona más que cualquier otra cosa. .-Y, ¿Cómo encuentro aquello que más me gusta hacer?. .-Solo tienes que escuchar a tu corazón, a nadie más.. .-Sus lágrimas se estaban empezando a secar en sus cachetes y me preguntó. .-¿Encerio el corazón tiene boca?. Me reí al escuchar esto y le dije. .-No Derpy, es una metáfora. Derpy se quedó sentada digiriendo la expresión con su muñeca en su pata delantera izquierda, hasta que escuchó un ruido en su estómago y me dijo. .-Papi, tengo hambre, ¿Podemos comer muffins?. Había aprendido a cocinar muffins hace ya unos meses, sin embargp, yo no dejaba que se comiera uno hasta que vse terminara sus vegetales, tampoco tengo suficiente dinero para comprar los ingredientes día a día, por lo que solo come una vez a la semana, en comparación con los que comía cuando estaba en Equestria, rara vez come muffins. .-No Derpy, hoy prepararé ensalada de verduras. Derpy cruzó sus patas delanteras y puso su ceño fruncido. .-Bueno si te los acabas todas entonces te dejare comer uno de los que hicimos ayer. Entonces se alegró al escuchar esto.

Cuando preparaba la ensalada, me quedé pensando que tal vez la cutie mark de Derpy era así porque después de todo fue un personaje de relleno, las cutie marks de muchos ponis de la serie fueron creadas por default, no significan mucho en absoluto, o incluso nada, aún así, Derpy no necesita una cutie mark para ser especial, ella para mí es especial tal y como es.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lector (con el arroba escribo más rápido :3), espero te guste este capítulo.**

Es increíble como el tiempo pasa, han pasado 10 años desde que cuidé a Derpy, mi pequeña ya ha dejado de ser una niña y se ha desarrollado de forma completa, aunque tenga exactamente 10 años, creo que su edad ronda por los 14 o 15 en años poni, y tal vez tendría la edad que solía tener en la serie pero no estoy muy seguro porque en ésta aparece como un simple cameo y no se habla mucho de ella, de hecho nada. Al mismo tiempo ha madurado psicológicamente, noto que ahora le preocupa más su aspecto, porque ya no le gusta que le desordene el pelo con mi mano cuando estamos sentados en el sillón, me dice que la despeino, y yo no la entiendo si digo que siempre está despeinada. También hace varios años me dijo que quería un empleo, cuando lo dijo, esta vez no cometí el error de reírme y le pregunté si quería ayudarme entregando cartas, y ella me dijo que sí con una gran sonrisa, hoy en día me sigue ayudando en mi oficio de cartero, si no me da miedo que se llegue a perder pues también se ha vuelto más concentrada al pasar de los años. Además, también ha cambiado de gustos, ya no le gusta mucho ver los programas de televisión, sobre todo los que veía antes, aunque sigue conservando ese peluche de la superpoderosa azul; aún así, ahora se la pasa casi todo el día oyendo bandas como Muse, Bon Jovi, Nirvana, entre otros; los escucha meneando la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez, en su celular touchscreen negro y con sus auriculares blancos que ella misma compró, bueno técnicamente, pues ella me tiene que entregar el dinero para que luego yo vaya a la tiene más cercana, por suerte, yo también conseguí dinero, anduve ahorrando para comprarme una de esas nuevas motos que funcionan con energía solar, funciona como una batería, lo pongo en el sol por un rato y está lista para usarse, en términos hipotéticos rendiría 3 litros de gasolina cada 100 km., y es capaz de ir hasta 300 km/h., finalmente la pude comprar después de varios meses, costo un dineral, pero al menos ya no tendré que gastar en gasolina.

Es hoy su décimo cumpleaños, en la mañana ella me levantó agitándome con mucha energía.

.-Despierta papá. ¡Despierta¡. Me dijo

Claro que me asusté bastante al apenas despertarme, cuando me levanté la ví a ella saltando de alegría.

.-_Hoy es mi cumpleaños_

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños._

Cantaba, me pareció increíble lo emocionada que estaba cuando esperaba solo un muffin para este día.

.-Tránquila Derpy, sabes que primero tenemos que ir a trabajar. Le dije.

.-Ay, ¿No podemos faltar solo por hoy?

.-Pues si no vienes a trabajar tampoco te daré tu domingo. Le dije sonriendo.

Gemió un poco, pero finalmente vino acompañándome; hicimos la rutina de siempre, salimos de casa, yo subí a mi nueva moto de color azul mientras Derpy se preparaba para volar, los dos nos dirigimos a la oficina de correos, cuando salí, nos repartimos las cartas y nos dirigimos a entregarlas.

Terminamos el trabajo alrededor de las 4:00 p.m., cuando llegamos a casa, abrí la puerta y entramos, Derpy se veía muy cansada, tenía el pelo un poco más despeinado que de costumbre y miraba hacia el suelo, se dirigió al sillón azul que está en la sala,se acomódo acostándose boca abajo y me dijo que necesitaba una siesta después de un largo día de trabajo, yo me dirigí hacia ella, me inqué y le acaricié el cabello.

.-Descansa Derpy. Le susurré.

Justo después se quedó profundamente dormida, es una ternura cuando adormece, le dí un beso en la frente y salí de casa, aproveché para ir a la tienda más cercana y comprar todo lo que necesitaba para hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, a ver si recuerdo: Globos, confeti, gorros y botella de burbujas, fácil, aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez será un poco patético considerando que los únicos invitados seríamos nosotros, y también está la probabilidad de que ya no le guste hacer fiestas así al ya no ser una potra, pero aún así, Derpy ya lleva una década entera aquí, probablemente su estancia aquí está por acabar, y quiero aprovechar cada minuto que me sobra con ella, cada segundo, y en especial en este cumpleaños, que posiblemente sea el último que pase con ella; además, si no le llega a gustar la fiesta tengo algo que sé que por seguro le encantará, ella ayer me dijo que no quería algo grande ni especial, que con un muffin estaba bien, pero sé que dentro de ella quiere algo más: en mi bolsillo tengo guardado 2 boletos para el conceirto a exterior de Muse que vendrán el próximo més en la ciudad, claro, ella solo iría allí y se escondería en una nube, y eso básicamente es lo que hará sin boleto. Pero sé que ella querrá llevarse un recuerdo de aquel día y podría usarlo como eso. Voy a la tienda de fiestas y ahí compro los globos, el conffetti y los gorros. Después me vuelvo a subir a mi moto y me dirijo a la tienda de abastos para comprar los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar muffins, como acostumbramos hacer cada cumpleaños últimamente, ya sea mío o suyo. Cuando termino la compra, me dirijo a las puertas de salida, voy hacia mi moto y lo pongo todo en mi mochila.

Finalmente estoy llegando a mi hogar, parece que va a llover. Estaciono mi moto, me quito mi casco y miro mi reloj, son las 6:00 p.m., nada normal considerando que mi casa está alejada de todo lugar aún poblado, como ya he dicho antes. Me dirijo a la puerta, trato de no tropezar con los relojes alarmas del pasto. Uff…. Lo logré, ahora solo falta abrir el portón.

.-Derpy, ya llegué…

Diho al entrar y poner mi mochila en el piso, que extraño, no se abalanzó sobre mí o me saludó como siempre lo hace, me concentró en ella y notó que está despierta, aún en el sillón sentada, no solo eso, está viendo la tele con sus ojos muy abiertos y confundidos, que extraño,¿Qué podría aparecer en la tele que la impacte tanto? Posiblemente una noticia en verdad increíble o algo semejante. Voy a ver lo que observa… no puedo creerlo… es el comercial de un juguete de ella misma. Oh no, ella ahora descubrió lo que es en verdad antes de que se lo dijera, observo el anuncio, aparece ella presentándose y empieza a hablar sobre su nuevo peluche. Increible, éste juguete es idéntico a mi hija, normalmente Hasbro hace juguetes de la serie poco similares a como lo son televisión, pero ésta es una muy clara excepción. Luego se ve al lado izquierdo inferior de la pantalla el logo de la compañía y al superior el nombre del juguete, después de eso, el cuadro muestra en el centro un signo de reinicio y se minimiza, para luego mostrar por debajo una serie de videos parecido a aquel, el comercial ha acabado. No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera sabía que vendían muñecos de la franquicia de My Little Pony, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no veo un anuncio en la TV, de hecho ni siquiera me he podido acerca a esta, cuidar a una potra me ha quitado mucho del tiempo libre que tenía hace varios años. Maldito sea yo, ¿Cómo no pude haberle dicho todo este tiempo? Y tenía que descubrirlo en su cumpleaños, soy un idiota, un maldito idiota, quisiera estrangularme, hacerme lo peor a mí mismo, lo merezco, pero no me contengo a desahogar mi ira pateando el suelo, en su cumpleaños tenía que ser, en quizá el último día que tengo con ella… en quizá la última vez que vuelva a abrazarla, hablarle, tenerla junto a mí… ¿Porqué?

.-¿Papá?. Me despierta de mis pensamientos ella y la miro, ¿Cómo no pude notar que había terminado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas? Supongo que estuve tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos, en mi ira de nuevo, hace años que no volvía a estar así, ahora ella me está viendo confundida y con miedo.

.-¿Qué está pasando? Me pregunta.

Decido levantarme del puiso y caminar hacia el sillón, y me siento al lado.

.-Yo cuando me desperté noté que no estabas,y supuse que estabas comprando cosas para una fiesta de cumpleaños como siempre tarde, por lo que mientras esperaba a que volvieras encendí la tele y me puse a buscar en la internet cualquier cosa para entretenerme, y me encontré con este comercial en los destacados, me dio curiosidad y le di click y me sorprendió tanto que no te dejado de verlo hasta que tú llegaste. Me dijo ella, aún confusa; se me acerca de frente y me pregunta.

.-Papi, ¿Qué ocurre?.

La pobre Derpy sigue siendo un poco distraída, lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de lo que realmente es después de ver el video, o tal vez si lo sabía, pero igualmente no lo podía aceptar; de todas formas, soy yo el que le debe decir la verdad, y soy yo el que debió habérselo dicho hace tiempo. Agarro su melena caída, mientras veía sus ojos tiernos llenos de lágrimas.

.-Derpy… la verdad… tú no eres mi hija.

.-No, no es cierto. Volteó su cabeza al otro lado para no mirarme.

.-¿Recuerdas aquella caja en la que dormías cuando eras una pequeña? Allí fue donde te encontré hace 10 años en una calle… .

Le empecé a contar la historia de cómo la había encontrado, su primer día, entre otras cosas, y ella escuchaba atentamente, con una cara más triste mientras más le contaba.

.-No, no es cierto, ¡Dime que no es cierto¡. Empieza a taparse los oídos con sus pezuñas.

.-¡Dime que no es cierto por favor¡.

Tal parece que si se dio cuenta de lo que era pero no lo quiere reconocer, siento tanta culpa, auqneu también quisiera nunca haberle tenido que decir eso, pero tengo que; no la culp, yo también hubiera actuado así si descubriera que soy un simple dibujo animado, para demostrarle en definitiva que lo que digo es verdad, agarro el control de la televisión y en la sección de búsqueda escribo el nombre de la serie. Encuentro una gran lista de videos y al ser el primero en la lista, decido hacerle click al que dice ser el intro de la serie, eso era más que suficiente. Empezó a cargarse y reproducirse. Cuando Derpy escuchó el sonido del intro, se quitó sus oídos de las orejas y curiosa se levantó para irse cerca de la tele, Derpy empezó a ver a otra poni muy parecida a ella bajando de un dirigible, con un pequeño dragón morado a su lado, de pronto, unas cuantas nubes taparon la pantalla y se empezó a mostrar un acercamiento rápido hacia un pueblo, al instante en que otra poni volaba hacia el mismo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que lo que decía no era una mentira, la cámara se volvió a centrar en la poni morada y detrás de ella aparecieron un montón de equinos, creo que una de ella se llamaba la abuela Smith, con otra de un crin mas zulado y más junto y otra de un color que parecía ser beige con un caramelo en su costado, puede que incluso Derpy haya podido verse a sí misma, luego se empezó a mostrar a 5 potras en la pantalla, para después volver a la misma poni morada del principio, esta vez aparecieron un montón de ponis alrededor de ella, todos eran de diferentes colores y tamaños, había uno que era un verde azulado, otro de color anaranjado y pequeño, pero de las anteriores dichas solo la abuela Smith estaba. Todos, incluso las otras 6, tenían algo en común que inquietó a Derpy: Todos ellos se parecían a ella en cierta forma. Empezó a tocar la televisión con su pata derecha, observándola con sus ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de tristeza en su rostro. Hasta que finalmente el video terminó. La pantalla se mostró negra apareciendo un ícono de una flecha rodeando un punto, mientras se minimizaba el cuadro donde estaba para mostrar pode debajo una serie de videos. Derpy poco a poco comenzó a mirar hacia abajo su cabeza y soltar más lágrimas. Quisiera también llorar, mostrarle que en verdad lo siento pero… no puedo, maldición, ¿En verdad soy tan frío como los demás?, ¿Aún con mi propia hija? Descuida, tengo que calmarme, inhalar, exhalar… bueno, creo que lo único que puedo hacer yo es tratar de consolarle.

.-Derpy…

.-¿Y porqué hasta ahora me lo dices? ¿!Cuándo me lo pensabas decir?! Me interrumpe.

Creo que ella también está enojada.


	5. Capítulo 5

Derpy no paraba de preguntarme sobre la serie, su vida ahí, cómo vivía, que hacía, sobre los personajes, lo que hacían ellos, entre otras cosas, estaba yo también empezando a llorar. Mi potrilla gritándome, por haberla engañado tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? Soy un idiota, merezco que me grite, soy un horrible padre, hice llorar a mi propia hija. Entre otras cosas, yo solo le respondía lo que había visto en el programa. Derpy, realmente jamás la vi tan furiosa, yo solo le podía sentir que lo sentía, que lo sentía mucho, pero como dije antes eso no serviría mucho, después de un tiempo soltó un gruñido y voló a su cuarto cerrando su puerta de un portazo. Fui a buscarla, pero cuando abrí su puerta girando la perilla gris no estaba, voltee al lado y noto que su ventana está abierta. Esto me hace temer lo peor.

Soy el peor padre del mundo, ¿Cómo no le pude decir la verdad a Derpy durante todo este tiempo? ¿Porqué tenía que ser en su cumpleaños? Soy un idiota, ahora ella está enojada conmigo y escapó de su hogar porque fui un pésimo padre. Seco mis lágrimas con mis manos y me encuentro casualmente con la foto rectangular de Mary en mi estante. Ella tan inteligente, tan hermosa que era, hubiera cuidado a Derpy mejor de lo que lo hice yo, ¿Porqué no fui yo el que morí? Eso hubiera sido lo mejor para todos, al fin y al cabo ella era la más fuerte de los dos, mi muerta la habría marcado, pero se hubiera levantado antes que yo, aunque considerando eso, tal vez también hubiera podido mudarse y nunca la hubiera encontrado en una caja, no sé. Estoy sentado en el sillón, arrepintiéndome por lo que hice, lo mejor será dejarla ir, para que se olvide de mí y de lo que le he hecho.

No,mi hija me necesita, eso es lo que me hubiera dicho Mary, me habría cicho que dejara de llorar y que fuera por ella a disculparse. Oh, Mary, que aunque ya no estés aquí, siento tu presencia apoyándome. Me levantó del sillón, decidido, agarro mi chaqueta y abro la puerta rápido, me pongo mi casco y me subo a mi moto para empezar a buscar a Derpy, hoy parece estar lloviendo, tendré que tener cuidado mientras manejo.

Voy en la calle, rodando en mi moto, dirigiéndome hacia ninguna parte, veo mi reloj en el brazo y noto que son las 12:00 a.m., he estado buscando a Derpy ya por muchas horas, mientras las gotas de lluvia caen, y los luminares de 0las calles, ya oxidadas empiezan a fundirse, de pronto recuerdo cuando la ciudad estaba habitada, los pastos y los árboles decoraban el exterior de la ciudad y en el interior había gente hablándose en las calles, saludándose, riéndose, comencé a sentirme como aquellos días en los que paseaba en mi moto con Mary detrás de mí recorriendo las calles, ella se alegraba mucho y decía frecuentemente que le diera más rápido. Pero lamentablement días después de su muerte, todos empezaron a irse, claro, no fue a causa de que ella muriera. Hubo gente que sí lloro en el funeral y le dejaron flores, pero todo volvió a la normalidad después d días. La verdadera razón fue porque llegaban los días en que las empresas empezaron a deteriorar la ciudad, talando árboles de más y creando demasiado humo contaminante para los habitantes. Ahí, las consecuencias llegaron a tal grado que la gente se fue a de la ciudad poco a poco. Todos a excepción de mí, simplemente, no tenía el dinero suficiente para mudarme, aún en la actualidad no puedo creer que sea el único ciudadano en el pueblo, o al menos supongo ser el único, pues aquellos que trabajan conmigo vienen de otros lugares cercanos, lo mismo sucede con las personas de las tiendas y mercados. Además de quedarme en una ciudad abandonada, quede realmente frustrado por la muerte de Mary. Cada día la extrañaba más, sin ella sentía que mi vida no tenía sentido, ese sentimiento de soledad, que vuelvo a recordad… De pronto un impacto causé distrayéndome en mis pensamientos. Choqué con el soporte que delimita la frontera de la ciudad y lo divide contra un bosque a oscuras. Caigo contra el pasto dándome en la pierna y ruedo por él hasta terminar en frente de unos árboles. Me dirijo a ellos, necesito reconformarme, me acomodo sentándome con el que tengo en frente, más cerca. Me di en el hueso, me duele tanto que suelto un grito. Luego, veo una rama caerse y miro arriba. No puedo creerlo, la veo a oscuras pero la reconocería donde fuera. Es Derpy, me emociono tanto que trato de levantarme, hasta sentir el dolor de mi pierna y vuelvo a caer. Ella se queda sentada en una de las ramas del árbol. Yo no tengo palabras para describir la emoción al volverla a ver. Pero ella parece aún estar molesta. Así que, lo mejor será no hablarle por ahora, ¿Pero cuándo será el momento? Supongo que cuando me deje de doler la pierna le diré. Mientras tanto, la miro desde arriba. De pronto, noto que baja del árbol y se pone cerca de mí. ¿Será el momento? Veo que está molesta aún, mejor, cuando se le pase el coraje, noto que poco a poco se acerca a mí, y después a mi pierna.

.-¿Estás bien papi?. Me dijo.

Yo estaré bien, pero por ahora no me puedo levantar.

.-Si Derpy, estoy bien. Le dije

Entonces , movió su cabeza a chocar suavemente con el árbol y comienza a mirar arriba, luego voltea su cabeza al lado opuesto de donde me encuentro. Pasa un rato y los dos seguimos sentados ahí, hasta que, veo que gira su cabeza a mí y se acerca diciendo.

.-Papi… ¿Aún me quieres?.

No lo puedo evitar, el sentido de culpa y lástima me hace abrazarla diciendo. .-Claro que te quiero Derpy, y perdón por no haberte dicho la verdad hasta ahora, por favor perdóname.

.-Está bien… perdón por haberme escapado de la casa.

.-Tú no tienes nada de qué disculparte, todo es culpa mía… . Pasó el tiempo y nos seguimos disculpando el uno con el otro un buen rato, después, cuando me sentí mejor de la pierna, decidimos regresar a casa, subí a mi moto y me dirigí a casa, al mismo tiempo Derpy volaba para ir al mismo lugar, me entró el miedo de que tal vez fuera a otra parte, pero luego me dije que era algo tono, pues confío en mi potrilla.

Cuando llegamos a casa, abrí la puerta para entrar, ella me siguió a una velocidad similar a la mía durante el viaje. Al entrar, decido que es un gran momento para su regalo sorpresa. En la sala, me inco para estar a su altura, saco los boletos de mi bolsillo y se los muestro, le digo que osn boletos para su banda favorita. .-¡Oh¡ ¡Vaya¡ ¡Es increíble¡ ¡Muchas gracias papi¡. Dice, mientras me da un gran abrazo que me desequilibra y me hace caer al suelo. Me río, mientras ella se muestra alegre. Pues bueno, al final, todo acabo bien en su cumpleaños


	6. Capítulo 6

Han pasado dos meses desde su décimo cumpleaños, estoy en mi antiguo sillón reflexionando. Mi potrilla poco a poco comenzó a tomar bien la idea de ser una caricatura, al principio la asustó mucho, pero ahora sigue tan alegre como antes. Me dijo que quería comprar una guitarra como un segundo regalo de cumpleaños para ella misma, me parecía tonta la idea de que la pudiera tocar pero, recordé un episodio de la serie en la que Pinkie Pie tocaba la guitarra, tal vez los ponies puedan tocar la guitarra, o tal vez era Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie, de igual forma, fui a la tienda más cercana, y le compré una guitarra Ibone acústica con su dinero para que tuviera un pasatiempo además de su trabajo, yo no sé como tocar guitarra, supongo que el único instrumento que sabría tocar es el triángulo, je. Por lo que ha aprendido algunas canciones y técnicas por videos y páginas de internet, además de que, aprende otras cosas por sí sola. Todavía me pregunto cómo es que puede tocar, pero luego recuerdo que al fin y al cabo provino de una caricatura, y las caricaturas no tienen sentido. Después de unos días, me dijo algo que yo no esperaba, y ese algo era tener un novio, me puse tenso con la idea, no podría ver a nadie aunque quisiera, aquí no habita nadie más que ella y yo. Tampoco podía dejar que conociera a nadie por medios de comunicación porque era muy riesgoso para ella el tener amigos en una red social. Alguien podría descubrirla y hacerle cosas horribles, ya saben, de esas que la gente y el gobierno hace cuando descubren una cosa totalmente nueva. Me di cuenta que todo este tiempo yo he sido el único ser con el que ha podido hablar, necesita otras personas con las cuales platicar, o ponies, o lo que sea. Le dije entonces que no había nadie en la ciudad, y la idea de conocer a otros era muy riesgosa.

.-Pero yo quiero un novio.

Se puso triste, y yo también. Necesitaba algo que al menos lo sustituyera, alguien con quien pudiera hablar además de mí. Le dije que esperara un tiempo mientras paseaba por mi moto a ver si encontraba algo. Estuve buscando por todos lados y no encontré nada, conducí por muchas calles, pero aún así no pude hallar algo que me ayudara. De pronto, oigo un timbre de mi teléfono, me detengo, la ventaja de estar en una ciudad desierta es que no hay policías o automóviles que te estorben por las calles. Me detengo en la punta de una cuadra y veo mi teléfono, es Katy, una mujer joven de piel clara, ojos rojos y pelo gris, pero no por canas sino debido a que así nació. Más abajo un ícono en un teléfono en verde en la esquina inferior izquierda y otro de un teléfono en rojo en la esquina inferior derecha. Toco el teléfono verde y lo arrastro para contestar, soy el primero en hablar.

.-¿Bueno?

.-Hola amigo, ¿Cómo estás?

.-Bien, ¿Y tú?

.-Bien, oye fijate que me voy a mudar de casa y pensaba si tú quisieras comprarla.

Desde que Derpy me ayuda, he mejorado en el trabajo y mi jefe aceptó en darme un buen aumento, haciéndome capaz de comprar al fin otro domicilio, solo que no encuentro ninguno bueno que me ayude a mantener a Derpy escondida, pero al mismo tiempo tenga suficientes espacios, bueno, hasta ahora. Katy vivía en el campo que esta fuera de la ciudad en la parte Norte, yo vivo en la parte sur, por lo que visitarla me queda sumamente lejos. Momento, Katy tiene un establo, ¿Será que Derpy pueda socializar con los caballos que tiene? Me quedo impresionado al ver esta coincidencia de eventos recientes, o no sé como eso, pero siento algo como alegría combinada con una sorpresa de curiosidad. De todas formas, no estoy seguro aún.

.-No sé…

.-Vamos, vives en medio de la nada, creo que necesitas un respiro de tanto dióxido de carbono en la ciudad.

.-Es que las empresas están más al norte de mi casa, y por lo tanto casi no me llega el CO2, pero igualmente me interesa comprar tu casa.

.-También te lo digo a ti porque sabes que algún día las empresas irán por tu lugar con tanto espacio libre que hay.

.-Si es cierto, dejame lo veo…

.-Bueno, por ahora nos vemos, adiós.

Y colgó el teléfono. Katy tiene un establo, y además está en un campo perfecto para que Derpy pueda volar a sus anchas, además de que dejaría de tener que andar horas y horas por mi moto al tener mi trabajo más cerca de mí, pero antes tengo que ver el precio de la casa.

Cuando finalmente la compré, después de todo un proceso y papeleo, empezé a acomodar todo para la mudanza junto con Derpy, quitamos los posters de su cuarto de Muse y Nirvana, y los pusimos en una caja, al igual que sus Cd´s de esas dos bandas, Rise Against y Bon Jovi, entre otros.

Cuando terminamos de acomodar todo, los del camión de mudanzas ya se habían ido, le pedí a Derpy que me ayudara a sacar las cosas de las cajas y a ordenarlas en donde iban a ir. La casa tenía un acabado rústico y estaba hecha de madera, lo malo es que posiblemente ahora tenga que lidiar con la madera podrida. Al finalizar, le mostré lo que había detrás de la casa, nos dirigimos al pasillo hacia la puerta de rejas que había al final de la cocina, abriéndola vimos a varios equinos de color café y negro afuera en los pastizales de color amarillo, en la cerca, me costaron algo extra los caballos, pero lo vale por mi Derpy.

.-¿Qué son? Me dijo.

.-Son ponis. Veras, Derpy, traté de conseguirte lo más parecido que hubiera de un novio, necesitas a alguien que pase el tiempo conmigo además de mí y lo único que pude hacer era encontrar a otros ponis como tú. No tienen razonamientos estos, solo se guían por su instinto, y si no quieres hablar con ellos, lo entiendo. Le dije.

Ella me quedó viendo con una cara de alegría y ojos llorosos, me dio un gran abrazo y me agradeció por esto. Se va volando hacia la cerca hecha de roble hasta pasarla y quedar dentro de ella, me alegro al verla hablar con otros ponis, supongo que, aunque no sabe que no la pueden entender,ya que ella posee la habilidad de pensamiento, hablando con una lengua humana, ella comprende que no hay otra forma de hacerlo mejor que esta, y decide de una forma madura el aceptar los rasgos de los ponis.

Después de un tiempo me dijo cuando volvió a mi casa una cosa, yo estaba viendo en mi televisión la película: Avengers:Infinity War parte II". Me contó que se hizo amiga de una poni hembra que llamó Dorothy y que la verdad ya no se sintió con ganas de tener un novio. Me conto que por ahora no quería uno y se sentía agusta actualmente como soltera. Me comencé a enojar mucho por lo que dijo, pero luego hablo diciendo que de todas formas estaba bien porque ahora tenía a alguien más con quién hablar y jugar, pese a las dificultades. Me controlé poco a poco, al menos ella ya no está triste, y al menos ya no tendré que dar largos viajes a cualquier lugar nunca más. Ahora estoy en mi viejo sillón sentado dentro de mi nueva casa, Katy se había mudado a Irlanda con unos familiares. Y yo me quedé con su casa y sus animales, lo malo, es que tendré que ahora hacerme cargo de unos animales que no me sirvieron de nada. Aunque bueno, le ayuda a Derpy a hablar y jugar con alguien más de mí, supongo que, mantendré a algunos y le pediré a Derpy que me ayude a cuidarlos, mientras otros posiblemente los venda. Supongo que ahora Derpy tiene algo con lo que pasar el tiempo, me ayuda en el trabajo, me ayudará a cuidar a los caballos, le gusta oír música, tocar guitarra y jugar con sus amigas ponis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento no haber subido ya u.u, pero lo bueno es que aquí pude terminar este capútulo.**

Han pasado 15 años desde que encontré a Derpy en esa caja, cuidar a los caballos ha sido un reto para los dos, Dorothy es sumamente inquieta y agresiva, es muy difícil asearla, porque siempre se mueve, incluso creo que me odia, también la he llegado a odiar. Si fuera por mí la vendería, pero Derpy le tiene ahora un gran afecto y no me puedo deshacer de ella. También he comprado libros y he buscado en páginas de internet sobre el cuidado de los caballos y buscado en páginas de internet sobre su cuidado, supongo que debí hacer lo mismo con Derpy hace tiempo, pero de todas formas es una caricatura, no necesariamente se tiene que tratar como un caballo de verdad. Hoy es un día Sabado, de modo que nos dispusimos a descansar, me puse a vigilar los caballos, mientras Derpy está encerrada en su cuarto tocando guitarra. Me parece que se ha vuelto bastante buena, puedo oír desde aquí sentado en el primer escalon de la mini escalera de la puerta trasera que toca "Sweet Child O´Mine". Últimamente las que más he oído que toca son esa canción de Guns N´Roses, "Dust in the Wind" y mi favorita, "Tears in Heaven" de Eric Clapton. La ha tocado tantas veces que cuando escucho esa canción en algún otro lugar me imagino por acto consecuente con su voz melodiosa, y cada que la escucho, la recuerdo a ella. De pronto, oigo que tocan la puerta, rayos, veces sumamente raras alguien toca nuestra puerta, suele ser solo hacienda, o algún niño hijo de una de mis amigas que quiere ver a los caballos. Dejo a los equinos por un momento y me dirijo a abrir. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada hecha de madera y pintada de rojo, giro su perilla y la abro. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Es la Princesa Celestia quien ha tocado la puerta, luce con cierto brillo en todo su cabello, y parece medir 2 metros, al lado de ella noto que está Twilight en su lado derecho trasero y el Dr. Whooves en el izquierdo trasero, ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? O, ¿Será el momento de decir adiós?. ¿Porqué hasta ahora vienen por Derpy? Sentí un gran enojo, 15 años, estuvo aquí por 15 años y apenas vienen por ella, no puede ser.

.-Disculpe, ¿Nos permitiría entrar a su casa?

Con algo de resentimiento, les abro la puerta y me alejo de la entrada para dejarlas que entren. Noto que Twilight y Dr. Whooves están observando mi casa.

.-Que bonita canción se oye. Dijo el semental de pelaje castaño.

.- Vaya, esperaba más resistencia para que nos dejaran entrar. Dijo Celestia.

.-¿Porqué? Se quienes son todos ustedes.

.-Oh, ¿Entonces lo sabes?

.-¿Que son una serie de televisión para niñas pequeñas que es vista por hombres adultos y por alguna razón se le vino la idea a una mujer un mundo de ponies exactamente parecido al suyo para hacer una serie animada, o inclusive, ese mundo sea el suyo? Sí, lo sé. Además de que sé el porqué están aquí.

.-Oh, entonces lo sabes. Dijo la princesa.

Mi corazón se rompió en pedazos, sabía que vendrían por mi potrilla. Sé que me quejé con ellas porque venían hasta ahora. Pero rayos, dejaron que me encariñara tanto con ella que ahora la tomo como una hija. No quiero que se vaya. Pero sé que es lo mejor. Respiro un poco, fue bueno mientras duró.

.-¿Usted entonces ha visto a Derpy? Dijo el Dr.

Respiré profundo mientras sentía un vacío en mi corazón.

.-Está allá arriba en su cuarto, tocando.

.-Un momento, ¿Ella es la guitarra que se escucha?. Dijo Twilight incrédula.

.-Sí.

.-Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Ella no toca guitarra o sí Doctor?

.-No. Ella no la toca. Dijo el semental de cabello café.

.-Pues durante el largo tiempo que venían por ella tenía que hacer algo para no aburrirse. Dije

.-¿Aprendió a tocar así en solo 15 días?

Me quedo totalmente sorprendido. ¿15 días?, pero ha estado 15 años conmigo, eso significaría, ¿Qué un día aquí es un año allá?, Decido ignorarlo porque no quiero olvidar lo que debo saber.

.-Pero quiero saber algo, ¿Cómo rayos ella llegó aquí?.

Celestia me miró con sus ojos que emitían un sonido de agua corriendo en tubos de bambú.

.-Veras, mi estudiante…

.-¡Sé que es su estudiante¡ ¡Vaya al punto¡. Yo por otro lado, emitía por mis ojos gritos de ira como el que le acababa de lanzar.

.-Sí, claro bueno… estaba preparando un hechizo para controlar las tormentas con los pegasos de Ponyville que me ayudaban a mantenerla, pero bueno, la tormenta se salió de control, simplemente parecía indomable. Derpy incluso llegó a mostrarse en peligro, traté de sacarla de donde estaba con un hechizo de teletransportación, pero el hechizo dio a ella al mismo tiempo que un rayo. Y aquí estamos ahora. Dijo Twilight con algo de miedo.

Antes de que respondiera a eso oigo la voz de Derpy.

.-Oye, papa, ¿Qué te pasa gritando así?.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Era mi potrilla quién hablaba, de pronto, vi que todos quedaron igual de anodadados.

.-Un momento, ¿Acaso oí a Derpy decirle papá? Dijo el poni macho.

Iba a responder, pero de nuevo fui interrumpido, esta vez por la princesa.

.-¿Le importaría también el explicarnos un poco?.

Sentí enojo, pero decidí responder. Lo malo era que no sabía desde donde partir, sin embargo, decidí hacer una cosa para arreglar todas las dudas de una vez por todas.

.-Espérenme aquí, luego vuelvo. Les dije.

Caminé escaleras arriba. Posiblemente no me crea, de vez en cuando la he visto observando el show, supongo que ya no se ve a sí misma como la Derpy de la serie y que ella está en un mundo totalmente diferente a esa serie. Bueno, en eso tiene razón pero de todas formas lo toma más como un juego. A veces me cuenta que no le gustaría de todas formas ser la Derpy de la serie, que no le gusta el que la hagan ver como una tonta en una episodio en el que habló y que tenga una voz de lo más horrible, que afortunadamente cambiaron a una más natural. Pero de todas formas le encanta el buscarse a ella misma en cada episodio. Tal vez se lo tome mal cuando se dé cuenta que todas las cosas que hizo en la serie en verdad las hizo alguna vez. Pero bueno, eso lo veré, cuando llego al segundo piso, giro la perilla color gris de su puerta blanca y entro, la encuentro a ella con su guitarra sujeta, sentada en su cama. Me está mirando con sus tiernos ojos que mostraban confusión.

..-Derpy, ven abajo. Le dije tranquilo.

.-Espérame un poco más.

.-No, ven ahora, ¿Recuerdas los ponis de la serie My Little Pony? Bueno están abajo.

.-¿Es en serio? Estas jugando, ¿No?.

.-No, lo digo en serio, mira ven vamos.

Derpy exhaló y se dirigió conmigo a las escaleras.

.-¿Y si tanto son reales? ¿Qué me harán? ¿Una de sus aventuras de la amistad? , cuando se encontró con Twilight y los otros ponis.

.-Ohhhh… . Dijo con un rostro de sorpresa.

Después, el Doctor fue con ella y la abrazó.

.-Amor te extrañe tanto….

.-Wow wow wow, alejate, ¿Quién eres tú?. Dijo mientras alejaba asustada a Doctor con su casco derecho.

La par de hembras se quedó sorprendida con la reacción de Derpy . Los ojos celestes del caballo comenzaron a ponerse llorosos, mientras veía a mi pegaso.

.-No… ¿no me recuerdas?.

Derpy lo estuvo analizando por un rato, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

.-Espera, ¿No eres el que Apple Bloom lo comienza a intimidar para que le compre una manzana? De hecho apareciste con alas una vez en la serie…

.-Derpy.

.-¿Qué pasa papá?.

.-Toma asiento por favor. Le dije

Ella se sentó en el sillón, tenía que arreglar las dudas que tenían todos con los sucesos anteriores que los dejó impactados. Comencé a contar desde el cómo la encontré aquella noche, hasta llegar al presente. Después, las princesas comenzaron a explicarle a mi potrilla todo lo que me habían dicho, su vida en Ponyville, sus amigos, y que se la tenían que llevar, entre otras cosas. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse triste, e incluso sacó lágrimas de sus ojos. Cuando se explicó todo, hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Derpy lo interrumpió.

.-Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que pasará ahora?. Dijo.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, me dije que se la iban a llevar cuando la princesa Celestia habló.

.-¿Recuerdas aquel hechizo de memoria Twilight que usaste aquella vez con Discord? Úsalo con ella.

..-Claro Pirincesa.

Me pregunté qué haría cuando vi que se acercó a Derpy, ella mostró un poco atemorizada. Pero Twilight solo unió su cuerno con su cabeza, el cual soltó un resplandor. Me parece que lo usaron para que recordara, y cuando cobró la conciencia otra vez comprobé que era cierto.

.-Yo…¿Tengo una hija?. Dijo Derpy

..-Sí, ella es Dinky. Dijo el pony color café

.-¿Cómo nació unicornio si yo soy una pegaso y tú un poni terrestre?.

Todos quedaron con la mayor cara de póker que había visto, inlcuido yo.

.-Bueno, yo tampoco se la respuesta a esa pregunta. Dijo el Doctor.

.-Ni yo. Dijo Twilight

.-Ni yo. Dijo Celestia.

.-Bueno, tenemos que irnos Derpy. Estaban preparando todo, yo lo observaba como decidían juntarse, cuando yo alcé la voz.

.-¡Esperen¡. Dije.

.-Déjenme pasar un último rato con mi potrilla.

Rayos, En este punto ya tenía lágrimas corriendo por mis ojos. Me dirigí a ella, me inqué para que estuviéramos a la misma altura y comencé a hablar.

.-Derpy, gracias por todo, tú me has hecho bastante feliz, solo quiero que sepas, que siempre te amaré, no importa que seamos de especies y universos distintos. Tú has formado un lugar en mi corazón que me motiva a ser feliz cada día, y quiero que sepas, que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda entonces no dudes en llamarme y… -Dije, rayos, trataba de decirlo alegre, pero me ganó el sentimiento, me tranquilizo un poco y continúo -…Y yo estaré ahí.

.-¿Porqué no puedes venir conmigo, papi? puedes conocer a Dinky, tal vez el te diga abuelo. Dijo entre lágrimas.

.-No puedes quedarte aquí, Derpy. Yo pertenezco aquí, y tú perteneces allá. Dije, me dolió mucho decir estas partes, pero lo tenía que decir para convencerla de que esto era lo correcto.

Siento su pelaje de color gris y su mandíbula en mi hombro, siento unas lágrimas en mí espalda, no, me vas a hacer llorar a mí Derpy, por favor no llores.

-Lamento hacerlo, quisiera que hubiera otra forma de hacer esto, quisiera haber podido hacer otra cosa. Dice Twilight

-Twilight, tú no tienes nada que lamentar, gracias a ti, Derpy está conmigo, y gracias a ti ella se pudo salvar. Dije

Noto que viene el doctor a mi lado.

.-Señor, muchas gracias por cuidar a la potra que más quiero.

Le sonrío.

-Por nada, pero te pido que la protejas siempre.

-Derpy comenzó a sacar más lágrimas, también el doctor. Pobre, ha de ser sensible.

..-Muchas gracias, por haberla cuidado señor. Sin duda estamos en deuda contigo. Dijo la princesa

.-No tienen que agradecerme, yo estuve muy grato en cuidarla.

Después de un tiempo, nos soltamos del abrazo, y entonces el Doctor le abrazó, y Derpy le sonrió. Confío en ese potro, para que la cuide, le ponga atención, y la haga feliz todos los días.

.-Nos tenemos que ir. Dijo la Princesa.

Espero que Derpy no pase con lo mismo que yo pase cuando Mary murió, si es que algo le pasa a su novio, me dolería el pensar eso, así que decido decirle algo más.

.-Escucha Derpy, una última cosa.

Ella se acercó a mí hasta que estuvimos frente a frente.

.-Recuerda, que tu eres una gran potra, tu eres fuerte, y puedes aguantar lo que sea, y si algún día algo te afecta, no dejes que eso te atrape, tu puedes salir de cualquier cosa, se que puedes.

Mis ojos, mis ojos se estaban inundando de lágrimas que rápidamente salían.

Derpy me dio un último abrazo, duramos un tiempo prolongado, hasta que al fin, me dijo algo.

.-Recuerda cuidar a Dorothy y a los demás ponies, por cierto-volteó a la Princesa y Twilight- ¿Creen que me pueda llevar mi guitarra?. Dijo.

-Derpy, si tú te la llevas, es posible que me recuerdes a mí, yo no quiero eso, quiero que seas feliz, no quiero verte llorar.

-Por favor, si no me tendré que comprar otra….

Respiro un poco.

-Derpy, tranquila, yo te puedo comprar otra. Dijo el Doctor.

-Gracias, pero a mí me gusta esa guitarra.

Va por su cuarto y se trae su guitarra en su mochila de color negra antes que alguien le dijera algo.

.-Está bien, pero prométeme que tratarás de ser feliz cada día de tu vida.

.-Te lo prometo, papá.

Va con el Doctor hacia la Princesa y Twilight.

.-Debo decir, que hizo un excelente trabajo, noto que Derpy es ahora más inteligente. Dijo la unicornio.

Otra vez no, solo quiero dejar de llorar, aunque al mismo tiempo, me parece algo ofensivo para Derpy.

.-Gracias.

Digo, me seco las lágrimas con mis manos y luego veo a mi hija, estaba en lo cierto, parece enojada, me causa gracia.

.-Gracias, señor por todo. Me dijo Twilight. Entonces, hubo un destello, que hizo que cerrara los ojos y cuando me los volvía a abrir la luz había desaparecido, al igual que los ponis. Por fin todo acabo, me voy a mi cuarto y me siento, a reflexionar un poco. Allá va, mi potrilla Derpy, la poni que cuidé todo este tiempo. Sé que será feliz, y yo trataré de ser feliz por ella. Debería estar sumamente triste, llorando, deseando que mi hija vuelva, pero la verdad es que estoy satisfecho de que todo haya acabado.

Luego de un tiempo de sueño, voy a su cuarto. Decido deshacerme de algunas de sus cosas y ponerlas por ahora en el sótano, me llevo en primera su póster de Nirvana y sus antiguos juguetes, su reproductor, bueno, es algo que se le olvidó, pero posiblemente lo conserve, vaya, no sé por qué, pero pensaba que las ponis iban a desaparecer todo esto para que no quedara rastro de alguna vez hubo un contacto con este mundo, bueno, posiblemente fue algo que no tomaron en cuenta. Su peluche, todo viejo y polvoriento, ¿Qué haré con él?, no me gustaría conservarlo. Supongo que también lo dejaré en el sótano, hasta que se me ocurra algo. Me voy ahí, la verdad, es que hace mucho que no venía a este cuarto, solo cuando nos mudamos, para almacenar todo, voy y lo dejo en un compartimiento, cerca de una antigua caja, allí están las cartas que Mary yo solíamos escribirnos, sumamente cursi, no quiero hablar mucho al respecto. Voy y lo dejo ahí, pero bueno, me gana la nostalgia, debería dejarlo ir, pero bueno, me gusta también recordar cosas buenas. La abro y me encuentro con los sobres todos amarillentos debido al paso de los años, que extraño, hay una carta que no reconozco en lo absoluto, habrá pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún así puedo figurar algunas hojas, sin embargo esta no. La agarro y me pongo a leer el sobre.

No puedo creerlo, dice que fue hace 16 años y medio. Cuando dejamos de escribirnos hace 22. Nunca habíamos vuelto a escribirnos, y realmente nunca me había fijado en esta carta. Soy un despistado. Me dispongo a leerla:

_Amor, gracias por todos estos años de alegría que me has dado, tú me has concebido una vida de felicidad y aventuras. Sin duda, eres el mejor esposo que una chica quisiera tener. Pero tengo que decirte algo. Mi cáncer, los doctores no estiman que tenga mucha esperanza de vida. Te quiero pedir que no llores, o te salgas de control, sé que tú puedes salir adelante. Fuiste siempre la persona que mas admiré en todo el mundo por tu bondad , tu sensibilidad a los demás y tus deseos de ayudar siempre a la gente. Trataré de pasármela lo que me queda de vida contigo.Tú, que me enseñaste a ser bondadosa con los demás. Después de que deje ver las cosas,te pido que vivas feliz. A ti, te deseo la mayor de las felicidades. Te deseo el más grato milagro._

_Siempre tuya_

_Mary_

Siento un montón de lágrimas en mi ojo, quisiera agradecerle, pero ella ya no está aquí, ahora esta allá arriba, feliz.

Me doy cuenta que lo único que quería ella era lo contrario a lo que sucedió, pero ahora, ahora trataré de ser lo más alegre posible, disfrutar mi vida lo más posible, aprender, pues aun me falta mucho. Y seguir hasta que ya no pueda. Y cuando eso ocurra, trataré de sacar una sonrisa, como ella. Seré feliz, por mí, por Mary

Por mi pequeña Derpy.

Fin

**Muchas gracias por leer, y recuerda que cualquier duda o comentario que tengas, por favor déjamela como review X3.**

**Por cierto, le hice un ending a la historia, el link está en mi perfil por si lo quieren ver :3, le puse una canción que creo que les va a gustar si les gusto el fanfic ewe.**


End file.
